Peter (Peter and the Wolf)
Peter is a young pioneer, and the protagonist of the musical story, '' Peter and the Wolf'', which is a segment of Disney's 8th full-length animated feature film, Make Mine Music. Background Personality Peter is an adventurous boy who wants to live his life outside sometimes. He gets irritated when the bird chirps so loud, when reading, because he covers his ears. Like Snow White and Cinderella, he's gentle and kind to the Duck when they first met. He gets slightly frustrated when the duck dived into the pond with a big splash that got Peter wet. His attention of noticing a cat crawling thru the grass shows that he's a little distracted. He's mischievous when he reveals a puppet wolf by defying his grandfather, because a wolf might come out of the forest. But he isn't scared when he stood behind the locked gate, and saw the Wolf staring at the cat and bird. He even shows bravery by lowering down a rope while the bird distracts the Wolf. In Make Mine Music, his grandfather forbids him to go out to hunt the wolf. However, Peter manages to sneak outside with his popgun when he finds his grandfather asleep. He shows kindness to teach Sonia to be a great wolf hunter, when they first met. He also shows great fear when he first comes face-to-face with the wolf and mourns with the rest of the gang when the wolf supposedly eats Sonia. He later shows bravery by lowering down Ivan with a rope to save Sasha from getting eaten by the wolf. History Early, one morning, Peter opened the gate and went out into the big green meadow. There, on a branch of a big tree, he met his bird friend, who chirped, "All is quiet". A duck came waddling around. She was glad that Peter had not closed the gate, and decided to take a swim in the deep pond in the meadow. Watching the bird, upon the grass, and the duck argue made Peter notice a cat crawling thru the grass. He thinks the Cat is gonna eat the bird. As the cat pounced at the bird, he immediately flew up into the tree, while the duck quacked angrily at the cat, from the safety in the middle of the pond. The cat wondered if she would climb up the tree, in order to catch the bird. But his grandfather came out and said to Peter angrily, "The Meadow is a dangerous place. If a wolf should come out of the forest, what would you do then?" Peter defied him that boys like him are not afraid of wolves. But his grandfather took Peter by the hand, locked the gate, and led him home. Soon, he stood behind the gate witnessing a Wolf staring at the cat and the bird who's up on the tree. But the Duck wasn't around. He grabbed a rope and climbed up a high stone wall, and onto the tree. He commanded the bird to distract the wolf. But the bird had to take care so that the wolf doesn't catch him. While the bird distracted the wolf Peter made a lasso with his rope and lowered it down to where the wolf was, and caught him by the tail, before he can pull. The wolf gave up on jumping wildly, trying to get loose as Peter tied the other end of the rope ti the tree. The hunters came out of the woods, following the wolf's trail. Peter asked them to help him take the wolf to the zoo. As they took the wolf to the zoo, Grandfather said to Peter, "If you hadn't caught the wolf, what would've happened?" Everyone could hear the duck quacking inside the wolf, because the wolf in his hurry, had swallowed her alive. Again. Quotes *"Look out!" - just as the cat was about to eat the bird. *"(whispers) Fly down, and circle around the wolf's head. Only take care so that he doesn't catch you." - commanding the bird to distract the wolf. *"Don't shoot! Birdie, and I have caught the wolf. Now you should help us take him to the zoo." - encountering the Hunters. *"That's for me." - reply to his trusted bird, Sasha. *"Hello, Sonia." - stumbling upon another animal friend *"No, no, no, really! Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" - catching Ivan from chasing Sasha. *"How can they ever get anyplace if they're going to fight among themselves?" *"You big bully!" - punishing Ivan *"(whistles)" - calling the hunters that he and Ivan caught the wolf. Theme Gallery Peterwinner.jpg|Peter Petersasha.jpg|Peter and Sasha Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-2841.jpg|Peter and Sonia Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-3451.jpg|Peter and Ivan Bbab4a9cbb643b819ab950187aa72b.jpg|Peter, Sasha, Sonia and Ivan Trivia * Peter is represented in the short and symphony by string instruments. **Also in Make Mine Music, his trusty popgun is represented by a "Pop" sound. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Adventurers Category:Outright Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes